This invention relates to cyber-security monitoring and more particularly automated and learned responses to such monitoring. The rapid growth of data usage also brings about the rapid growth of vulnerability with regard to the physical and virtual security of the data centers required to store and process this data. Conventional data center security systems lack the agility to detect and respond to these threats in a truly proactive manner. The system and method described herein for securing data within a data center or elsewhere includes holistically collecting data, assessing/analyzing risk and automatically providing a remedial response to that risk based on learned behaviors, attack profiles and circumvention techniques.